Jin Mo-Ri/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jin is shown to be playful, honest and lighthearted young man that primarily seeks nothing more than a good fight. He is fairly kind and hospitable to strangers, and develops strong bonds of loyalty with his friends. Apparently he is weak against people he has lost to and becoming quite submissive. When angered, Mo-Ri usually carries an expressionless face and will mercilessly beat the person responsible for his anger. Many people who have witnessed his fighting prowess acknowledge his strength and are terrified of ever engaging in battle with him. Despite his tough nature, Mo-Ri was shown to easily tear down when someone mention his parents, thinking they abandoned him in the mountain. Mo-Ri is shown to dislike Charyeok, believing that you don't have to use others for powers. After regaining his memory as The Monkey King, Jin Mo-Ri developed a sense of responsibility for those he considered to be his charge, like Mount Hwagwa Monkey and his friends as he shielded the monkeys from danger during the second heavenly war. He also developed regret for his life as the Monkey King, shown when he projecting his past life to 666:Satan. He also seems to be more careful, as he no longer dive in head first to a fight, conserving his energy for a more powerful enemies. In addition, Jin Mo-Ri becomes more humble, as he acknowledge 666:Satan as stronger fighter and better leader than him. As The Monkey King, he was arrogant and heartless. He let Uma, his sworn brother, become a bait or sacrifice so he can conquer the heavenly realm. He also arrogantly call Garuda's magical power as "lame". When Jin Mo-Ri found his past memory, it rebuke him for being afraid of hurting his own. He even let his monkey subjects died so he can enjoy fighting in the Heavenly Realm. However, after Sage Realm lost and He become Sanzang's disciple, he started to care for others. He apologized to Uma for stealing her Pacho Fan and even shedding tears for his pilgrims when they died. However, it was hinted that The Monkey King wasn't as heartless as he originally shown during the great war, as he refused to sacrifice lives to create his armor and passed Hephaestus' test. Relationships Jin Tae-Jin Mo-Ri's adoptive Grandfather. He both created and taught Mo-Ri the Renewal Taekwondo style. Jin Tae-Jin is the only one that Jin Mo-Ri can call his relative. They cared for and loved each other greatly. Han Dae-Wi One of Mo-Ri's first two friends. Their relationship seems to be that of what would be called 'macho'. Not always having to talk long to understand each other and used to speak with their fists. Yu Mi-Ra The other of Mo-Ri's first two friends. Park Il-Pyo Acquainted with Mo-Ri when they were mere toddlers. Years later they were rivals and later allies. After his lost, Jin Mori is much more humble around Il-Pyo, calling Park Il-Pyo 'Hyung' or older brother. Best being described by the author as being weak towards those who beat him. Uma Mo-Ri's "brother" from his previous life as the Monkey King. They were sworn brothers and fought together for possibly as long as centuries. Others mentioned that they have the same type of personality and it wasn't a surprise for them to be sworn brothers. Lee Soo-Jin Granddaughter of Lee Soo-Hyuk, inheritor of the ITF Taekwondo. Jin Mo-Ri doesn't have any grudge against her, but his grandfather's message to accept a fight from anyone from Northern ITF Taekwondo made him accept any fight from her. Hui Mo-Ri Being his clone, Jin Mo-Ri is very trusting of Hui Mo-Ri. However, in certain events such as fighting the king, Jin Mo-Ri had his doubt about the clone's ability, trying to advise him not to fight against The King from The Skyscraper. Beyond that, there is no interaction between the two since if they met Hui Mo-Ri revert to being the extension of Jin Mo-Ri's will After Jin Mo-Ri arrived and see that Hui Mo-Ri protected Han Dae-Wi even after his death, Jin Mo-Ri acknowledged Hui Mo-Ri as more than just a clone. He then proceed to kill the heavenly realm's force as Hui Mo-Ri's funeral. Later, despite disliking the use of borrowed power, Jin Mo-Ri communed with Hui Mo-Ri to defeat 666:Satan, further showing his acknowledgement of Hui Mo-Ri. The Pilgrims The Monkey King's relationship with his fellow disciple is unknown at this moment, but he seems to be close with Tang Sanzang. He shed tears for his master's fate and avenge him and his fellow disciple by killing Tathagata. Garuda One of his old allies as part of Nine Kings. Jin Mo-Ri regarded him lowly, both in ability and as a person. However, Jin finally apologized for the way he treat Garuda. Dan Ah-An Jin Mo-Ri transferred all of his love towards his grandfather to Dan Ah-An, even before he regained his memories. He's constantly got her back, even when she didn't want his aid, part of it is due to his guilt of injuring her legs. As Jin Mo-Ri, he regarded Dan Ah-An highly even as a child, seeing a tremendous willpower to live on. He is incredibly protective of his sister, willing to reveal himself as Jin Mo-Ri just to save her at the preliminary GOH games. References References Category:Character Subpages